Ryuji Sakamoto
|-|Ryuji= |-|Ryuji as Skull= |-|Captain Kidd= |-|Seiten-Taisei= Character Synopsis Ryuji Sakamoto is one of the first members of the Phantom Thieves. Once a member of the Shujin track team before Kamoshida broke his leg and disbanded it, he hated Kamoshida from that point on. When he meets Ren Amamiya, they're hours late to their first year of high school thanks to their run-in with Kamoshida's palace in the Metaverse. He, Ann and Ren decide to take down the palace in order to change Kamoshida's heart. After that, the Phantom Thieves would broaden their horizons and take hearts under that name until their run-in with the embodiment of the collective unconsciousness itself. Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C '| '''4-A '| '''Low 2-C Verse: Shin Megami Tensei, more specifically Persona Name: Ryuji Sakamoto Gender: Male Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, Persona user Special Abilities: |-|Ryuji=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Summoning (Has the natural ability to summon Personas to aid them in battle), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Persona Users can manifest their own souls and attack other souls), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Electric, Ice, Wind and Energy), Death Manipulation (Has abilities that can potentially instantly kill off his opponent), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Kougaon and Makougaon attack with divine light that also deal holy damage to opponents), has the ability to half the HP/Health of an opponent, Healing (Many techniques such as Diarahan can replenish health to Ryuji Sakamoto), Mind Manipulation (Capable of causing confusion. Can also cause Fear, Despair, Rage and Brainwash), Power Nullification and Memory Manipulation (via Forget ailment), Resurrection (with Recarm variants), Statistics Amplification (w/ -kaja spells and Baton Pass. Also through Charge and Concentrate), Statistics Reduction (w/ -kunda spells), Regeneration (Mid-Low, w/ Regenerate and Invigorate), Forcefield Creation (w/ Tetrakarn and Makarakarn) and Forcefield Negation (w/ Tetra and Makara Break). Resistance, Invulnerability, Reflection and Absorption of Physical and Gun-based attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light and Death Manipulation). Resistance to Perception Manipulation (unaffected by Yaldabaoth's control due to his bond with Ren), Time Stop (exists outside of standard time), Reality Warping (his natural resistance to cognitive distortions should be superior to Morgana), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Fate, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation, Invulnerability to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will), Invulnerability to all ailments and most forms of attack (w/ the Omnipotent Orb) |-|Persona Abilities=Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Stealth Mastery, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation. Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Above the likes of Futaba, who's realm was big enough to encompass it's own sun) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Superior to Shadow Okumura, who's palace is big enough to contain lightyears worth of stars) | 'Universe Level+ '(Assisted in the defeat of The Holy Grail, who has total control over Memetos and The Universe, being able to werp and effectively merge the two aspects of reality) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can react to the Big Bang Challenge and Cosmic Flare attacks. Morning Star moves stars and appears to shoot a beam down from deep space, of which Makoto can dodge) | Massively FTL+ '(Superior to his previous self after having reached Yaldaboath) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ ' (Comparable to the other Phantom Thieves.) 'Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Capable of surpassing Futaba, who created a realm with a star) | '''Multi-Solar System Class '(Harmed Shadow Okumura with his attacks, whom's existence manages a realm with countless stars) | 'Universal+ '(Hisattacks can harm The Holy Grail) 'Durability: Large Star Level '(Can endure attacks from the likes of Futaba) | Multi-Solar System Level''' (Can withstand the Big Bang Challenge and Yaldabaoth's casual attacks) | Universe Level+ '(Survived attacks from The Holy Grail) 'Stamina: High '(Can fight for hours inside the Metaverse; Metaverse activity drains the real self's stamina immensely as a result. Participated in the track team before it was disbanded, making him more physically capable than most others in his school) 'Range: 'Several kilometers with Persona skills 'Intelligence: Average Human Level (A normal high school student. Has trouble with exams like many other people.) Weaknesses: Wind attacks, is a hothead Versions: Early/Mid-Game '| '''Late-Game '| '''End-Game Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'A blunt metal rod:' Anything from a steel pipe to a staff will work here. *'A shotgun:' Ryuji's ranged weapon of choice is a shotgun. Capable of dishing out tons of power at once. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Physical Attacks:' Ryuji can attack physically with his persona. The techniques available to him include: **'God's hand:' A rocket-powered fist blasts toward a single foe. **'Deathbound:' An omnidirectional attack, characterized by the presence of ghastly hands within the attack itself. Hits all of his enemies at once, twice. **'Bad beat:' Ryuji strikes every enemy several times, and causes them to be suicidal in the process. *'Lightning attacks:' His persona can attack with lightning as well. The techniques available to him include: **'Zionga:' Lightning bolts strike a single foe. **'Mazionga:' Lightning bolts strike each foe Ryuji is currently facing. **'Ziodyne:' A ball of electricity forms around a single enemy and vaporizes them. **'Maziodyne:' Essentially Ziodyne except one forms around each enemy, all at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Persona Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Males Category:Athletes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Teens Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Holy Users Category:Light Benders Category:Death Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorbers Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2